


Someone To Hold Onto

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Welcome Home, Father Jim [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers
Genre: AU Priest!Bucky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Religious, Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky NSFW, Captain America - Freeform, Come Shot, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Erotica, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Interracial Relationship, MCU Smut, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Priest Kink, Psionic Bondage, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Series, Supernatural - Freeform Crossover, Supernatural AU - Freeform, cyborg, incubus, mcu - Freeform, original female character(s) of color - Freeform, priest!bucky, steve rogers - Freeform, winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: Father Jim catches up with friends and discovers a sinister side of Jansenhaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I seriously write this just for me but I'll share](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+seriously+write+this+just+for+me+but+I%27ll+share).



> Today's story is more shameless filth featuring a priest. But it also tackles some intense subject matter.I truly feel if Steve & Bucky are representative of the 1920-1950 era, they would not be able to claim to champion justice & freedom without acknowlging some Americans don't have the same amount of freedom or justice as others.
> 
> As a character from the age of time where actual Nazis were murdering people for being different & other people were making terrible decisions because of their fear of the other, Jim Barnes & his MCU Canon incarnation, would not ignore racism or nationalism. In my stories as a character in an interacial relationship he would also have to eventually interact with racism even if it's just witnessing it happen to someone else. Having a paramour who is of a different ethnicity means sometimes reality is recognizing when & how this comes into your life and how to help & ally. I use my own experiences to draw from to write all of these characters and their lives, if I didn't add a touch of realism I don't think it would be worth writing or reading.

“Jimmy, Jimky, Jimbo... Jimko, Buck, Bucky, Bucko ... Bucbo! Uhh..."

"Oh, my God, _please_ stop.”

“What!? Lots of people have nicknames & pet names!”

“Shane, I’m dyin’ here, I just want some damn Cheerios.”

“Such a wet blanket, man… Ooo!! Count Chocula!”

Milling around the grocery picking up staples for the week, Jim was kind of surprised how not crazy being friends with Shane actually played out. They only talked about the spooky stuff in private and besides that one time Jim let Shane suck him off in a local bar’s Mens bathroom stall, things were similar to how a friendship works when you room with someone. Things are somewhat intimate, they know your favorite food & probably seen you without pants on, but not out of the friendship radius and into family or lover’s realms. Jim thinks having a roomie might kind of be like what living with siblings is like, but he can’t really remember his own sibling or roommates, so what does he know.

“I’m just sayin’ it’s fun having an inside joke sometimes...” Shane says simmering down with his prize in hand.

They had started bumping into each other about town again and after attacking their laundry together one weekend, they thought it might be a good way to be around each other sans Jim’s alarmed reaction to Shane’s effect on him, meeting up to push each other to do their errands and chores since Shane has a thick lazy streak & Jim kept somehow only having time to do the bare minimum. So they go grocery shopping and help each other not have to make a second trip to the car.

Well, except for that night at the bar. Shane had been overeager and pulled open the Father’s pants so hard, it ripped out most of the inseam from the zipper down to where both seams met between the leg.

“Christ, Shane!” Jim had exclaimed,“Fucking throw my $17 in the fireplace next time!”

The oral that followed had been divine, had Jim holding onto the top of the stall partitions to either side of him to keep himself standing, forcing himself not to breathe so he wouldn’t start moaning aloud. Which meant becoming even more enthralled by Shane’s skill. Jim didn’t know why but the act of holding breath or sound in just got him all the more hotter under the collar. Shane had made use of his tongue in ways Jim was sure no human could. He’d somehow sucked Jim’s cock while also licking his balls, till Jim was internally screaming ’ _OH, FUCK!! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR FILTHY BEAUTIFUL MOUTH!!_ ’. And Shane fuck Father Jim with his mouth he did, large globs & strings of thick and slippery saliva lubricating the whole hot messy affair. After, Shane had to go out to the truck and get the pair slacks Jim had bought earlier that day from Kmart. While he had gone Jim sat down and pulled off his shoes then pants and waited with his elbows on his knees, hands propped up with his face in them. He was feeling horribly ashamed and dirty, so he said a prayer and asked for more strength, with Shane around he was gonna need it.

“All right, that’s it for my list. You got everything?” Father Jim asks.

“Yep. I’m ready to hit the clerk.” Shane says.

“Please don’t, we need them to ring up everything. Let’s go.” Jim replies.

“Oh, har, har, har…” Shane replied rolling his eyes.

They go through the transaction of waiting in line pay for their stuff and waiting for each other to finish paying before they head to the truck.

All of it flies by in the periphery of their conversation about old and new nicknames. Shane says with a bit of childish embarrassment that as a boy “Shane-poopy” was what his was because his older sister like to tease him and he was wondering how one gets a new nickname.

“I told you Shane-poopy, if it sticks, you’re stuck, man. You think I started calling myself 'Bucky'? I'm still asking people to stop. ” Jim says putting his two arm-fulls of grocery in the back of the pickup.

“Ha ha, Father, you should quit the Jesus biz and find yourself an agent, you're a real comedian.” replies Shane. “Are you gonna make me sorry for telling you any of my secrets?”

“I’m gonna do the best I can.” says Jim hopping into the truck with a quick rise of the eyebrows and a slight nod of the head, gesture of acknowledgment.

“Why are you such a ball buster? I thought you were nice.” Shane says shaking his head as he gets in on the driver’s side.

“The collar is quite the disguise if I do say so myself. It leaves people like you defenseless against my proficiency in snark.” Says Jim in a smug tone. “Now if you don’t mind, my Häagen-Dazs is melting.”

“Alright, alright, don’t get your crucifix in a wad.” Shane says. He turns on the ignition and finds “You Wear It Well” by Rod Stewart playing low on the radio.

“Hey!! It’s on again!” Shane shouts excitedly, turns the volume knob to the right and jumps in singing along about the one who got away. “Hell, it’s been a very long time,” here he glances at Buck, tips him a wink and uses his chin to indicate Jim’s collar,“You wear it well! A little old fashioned but that’s all right…”

Jim purses his lips in an incredulous “Oh, please.” expression.

But the statement holds true in Shane’s mind. He finds Jim to be the very picture of an attractive male human, with his ocean colored eyes and mid length dark brown hair. He smiles more these days and his honest expressive face when it is thoughtful & full of concern still rends one’s heart aflutter just as much as his attentive mid-sex stare, just having Jim look your way, is sometimes enough for a person to become hopelessly enamored with him. But since many believe a priest can not have sex, Jim is rarely approached, which he sadly assumes is because he must be too intimidating or troubled looking for anyone to find attractive. Add together the fact the man can wear the shit out of a dress shirt and pair of pants regardless of style, with what his collar represents about him & he proves to truly have the associated values and personality traits of every day, yes sir, Jim does wear it well. The man has no idea, he could have anyone anyway anytime and they’d consider it a blessing. The poor beautiful thing is broken of spirit and Shane has also no idea how he’s hung in there so long without an “I love you.” in all this time. So before Jim’s soul can be harvested at it’s ripest, Shane will do everything in his formidable power to built this man back up and at least give him with enough confidence to look his reflection in the eye in the mirror, soul or no.

Orange and yellow leaves swirl in the gutter all the way down Brook st., with it lined with beautiful tall oaks. Birds chitter and squirrels play tag in the boughs overhead. The air has more humidity and smells like woodsmoke and crushed leaves. The sun is already lowering faster and the chill is becoming more pronounced the later the day grows.

They stop outside the little rectory and Jim unloads his groceries. “Ok, bud. I’ll see ya later thanks for the ride.”

“You got it, Father. Have a good one." Shane says leaning a bit to the passenger side, giving Jim a wave with his right hand. He gives a brief honk and pulls off headed to his place.

In the house Jim puts away the food and as soon as he does the phone hanging on the kitchen wall beside the fridge rings.

Jim picks it up, steels himself and says "Hello, this is Jim Barnes, may I ask who’s speaking & how I can help you?”

“Hi. It’s Chantoya. I...uhm... Are you busy?” she sounds the way a person does when they are upset and don’t want anyone to know. But Father Jim knows, Jim still has a lot of the skill sets he’d once been infamous for, one of which is reading voices. The way one says words gives a lot away about their thoughts and feelings. He doesn’t try to do it, it’s just a part of how he hears others speak now, similar to how once you know the name of the color red there is always a whisper of the word ‘red’ in your mind when you see it.

“Is everything all right? You don’t sound well. Has something happened?” Jim is concerned about what it could be. A little evil part of his mind mutters, ’ _She thought you were dating exclusively and has found out about your pelvic wanderings. She’s called to tell you to never speak to her again_.’

“Jim? I ...I I think I need help.” Chantoya seems guarded as if asking for help is the last thing she’d ever want to do.

“Well, tell me about what’s got you upset.” Jim asks, a little bit of anxiety wriggling around in his chest. He wishes she’d just come out with it but knows being inpatient will only make her more wary of telling him, even if he does feel more anxiety the longer she doesn’t explain what’s going on.

“I'm quite sure someone’s been in my house today. And this isn't the first time something odd has happened. People have been here at night, once shouting horrible things. There aren’t many people like me around here, so I can see how someone would think this is ok, but the things they said… I wanted to keep thinking it’s just some kids but last night someone threw something through my window and there is a really nasty note attached to it. I really don’t feel comfortable repeating the things it said. I called the police but they think the same, just some kid doing tasteless pranks.” She explains.

Jim says “Listen, I’ll have Shane come get me. I’ll come up and-”

“No, Jim, please, I don’t want you to go out of your way. I just wanted to ask if I can visit for a bit, just to get out of the house, you know?”

“Chantoya,"Jim replies. ” by all means you can come by, but you shouldn’t have to run away from your own house. Please come to my place, we’ll have lunch and you can fill me in, you can just air it out, will you let me help that much?“

"Ok… if that’s alright? I know this was short notice.” She says apologetically.

“Hey,” Jim says,“ I got all the time in the world for you. Anything you need, just say the word, Ms. Fanchon.”

“Oh, go on...” She says, loosening up with an embarrassed laugh.

“I will, come over let me take your mind off things for a while.” encouraged that he’s making her feel better. “Baby, I got all the time, tender loving and tongue you can handle.”

“Oh, God! Jim!! I will see you when I get there.” then quietly to herself, Jim can tell with the phone pulled way so he can’t hear, but he does anyway, “White boys are so crazy...” then near to the phone again, “I’m walking out the door now.”

“Good, I can’t wait to see you.” Jim says, with a silly smile quirking the shape of his lips. He feels strangely that this may not be the first woman of African descent to say that to or about him. And if his feeling is right, it usually means they like you and how crazy you are.

He turns away from the phone and begins taking out his peculator. Father Jim takes out the coffee and two mugs from his cupboard. He’s a bit chilled by the autumn air still and wants to warm his fingers up a little bit and thinks Chantoya might like some as well.

For a few minutes, as he gets a start making some grilled cheese sandwiches and takes down a pack of butter cookies. He thinks about Shane and what he knows about Chantoya before shaking himself and these confusing thoughts away.

Before being able to do so he thinks ’ _You’re pathetic. How did you do this? Three months ago you were so lonely you were waking up with tears on your cheeks. Now you have more relationships than you can shake a dick at. Stick at. I meant stick._ ’

Clearing his thoughts a little more, Jim wonders about Chanty’s circumstances. Without meaning to he has a petname he calls her in his thoughts but isn’t sure they know each other well enough for him to call her that aloud. Because she’s just a lady living out in the country, if some asshole did decide to pressure her they would have plenty of time and space to do it. But Jim kind of has an ace in the hole for this, if anybody comes near her, he can be at her house in three minutes tops. His running speeds are pretty fast, many times he can outrun a car driving down the street, his top speed maybe somewhere around 45+ miles per hour, so if he needs to, he’ll get to her if she’s in trouble.

Her house is back in the bush a little bit off of route 152 and usually means she can be a bit isolated from everyone else. For some people that can be relaxing, some people it can be scary. Jim thinks maybe a long time ago with her husband here it was relaxing, but now without him, it’s definitely scary. Her wanting to get out of there during the day showed how scared she really was.

There is a rumble of engine and a toot outside announcing her arrival. He meets her at the door just as she is about to knock. She says immediately, “Thank you, Jim, thanks so much! I really didn’t want to be alone anymore, usually it’s quiet nights around there and you know I get to see some rabbits around and robins and things flying around the backyard, so it doesn't usually feel very lonesome, but lately it’s been getting hard to stay there. In an attempt to get away a bit, I spent yesterday driving around aimlessly. Which was no fun at all with no one to talk to. Oh, that’s a welcome smell!”

“Coffee actually, yeah,” Jim says,“Come on in, give me your coat.” He opens the closet set in the left of the front hall takes out a hanger and hangs up Chantoya’s jacket.

Jim then leads her through the livingroom to the kitchen saying, “Let’s have a bite to eat first, I can’t imagine you’ve been eating very well worried like this. I hope grilled cheese and some cookies is all right.”

“Jim, thank you. Gosh, I hadn’t really thought about it, but no, I haven’t been very hungry, too busy being anxious.” Chantoya says following behind Jim, her pumps kitten paw quiet on the carpet.

Once in the kitchen he pulls out her chair for her and pushes it in once she’s seated. He then retrieves the food and drink he prepared, setting her cup of coffee and saucer, sugar cubes and cream before her, then adding a plate with sandwich cut into triangles and four cookies.

After settling his own food, he holds out his hand and Chantoya takes it.

“Our Father, for this day, for our friends, for this food, we thank Thee. Amen.” Father Jim intones, chanting the prayer of gratitude, one of the things about the faith he truly believes.

“Amen.” Chantoya also says.

They begin to eat quietly but are soon talking again after bites of cookie, sandwich and sips of hot coffee as well.

“Mmm! What cheese is this? I guess I expected cheddar or American. It’s really good!” Chantoya says, very happy with the flavor.

“I like melted Muenster, kind of gives a meal like this a sophistication adults can appreciate,"Jim says before biting into his own again.

"I’ve never had Muenster, I quit experimenting with cheese flavors after trying swiss, taste like someone tried to turn milk and the tiniest bit of pickle juice into a cheese. Blegh! But, yes, I do appreciate this, it’s fantastic!” exclaims Chantoya.

“I just wanted to make it a little more special, just for you.” Jim says. “Not to kill the jovial mood but, can you tell me about what’s going on?”

“Well,” She begins wiping her fingers on a paper napkin from the center of the table,“ it started towards the end of... October yes, one of first tines something strange happened. I remember it was just before Halloween. I had just come in from the hardware store and I noticed an odd smell as I went into the dining room. It was kind of like how you can recognize an article of clothing as belonging to someone close to you. It was as if someone had walked in with smells from their own house. Litttle things like that would catch me off guaed because I don't really recognize the smell or remember having moved an object. Then a couple of weeks ago I was in the parlor watching TV and eating a little bit of popcorn and I heard some noises around out back. It was like someone was just touching things back there, the windows, walls, door. I felt like it wasn't someone trying to get in though but not knowing their intentions sort of scared me. I decided not to move at all and I waited. The noise stopped after about 5 minutes and nothing really happened to the rest of the night but since then things have gotten really weird and seem to be getting worse. I think whoever it is, they are getting bolder.

I looked out the window a few nights ago and saw there was a group of people standing just inside the line of trees in behind the shed. There was a lot of moonlight over on that side of the house and I saw them shifting around. It seemed like they were just leaving my backyard when I looked out.

I wonder if I’m going insane at the same time. I’ve seen some other strange things. I was going to the bathroom and on my way back up I saw someone was in the hall actually walking into the hall from the area of the back of the house. I couldnt see much, they had on a hat pulled down over their brow, their top and pants were either dark grey or blue. I went and got Eddie’s old baseball bat and I ran to the phone. I almost called the police but I waited a few seconds. I was scared they’d come down and find me if they heard, so I hid beside the sofa and listened for them.

I didn’t hear or see anyone for a while but then when I was going back upstairs I heard creaking on the floor when I looked again that person was walking back into the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and I picked up the phone to call the police and there was no dial tone. I tried to turn on the lamp and it wouldn’t turn on. I waited a half hour then I went back down still holding Eddie’s baseball bat. There was nothing in the kitchen or in house or in the backyard or anywhere, no sign of the person I saw. When I went back up stairs the light came on when I tried it and the phone suddenly worked again. I was very nervous and just couldn’t get back to sleep so I just laid in bed all night. During the time I laid awake I thought about what I saw and realized why I was so afraid, there was something wrong with the person I saw, their coloration was very strange. I think the were glowing.

The power and phone has cut out like that a few more times. I've had the electric company and phone guy out at the house twice, they swear everything looks fine. There has been other things...I don't know how to explain them. I must sound crazy, but sometimes when I'm in the diningroom  this feeling that comes over me; it feels like the worst thing in the world has its attention on me and I can’t stand it. I don’t know what to think of all of it."

"Then the thing with the note happened last night. I brought it with me to show you." She explains.

Reaching for her small cluch purse lying on the table Chany unsnaps it's closure and takes a dusty crumpled looking peice of ordinary lined noebook paper which she seem to have tried to unwrinkle before folding it in half. She pushes it across the table toward Jim looking very unhappy.

Jim uses on finger to draw it to him self picking it up in his right hand and using his thumb to fan it out and unfold it.

It is scrawled in black ink with very sloppy hand writing which it appears as if the writer went back over it a couple of times making it harder to read and also feel more angry.

**GET OUT OF OUR TOWN UGLY N***ER BITCH**

For a moment Jim is the most angry he thinks he has ever felt. He goes from calm to infuriated in seconds, he feels adreniline making his heart pound and hands shake. His jaw muscles tense and a vein in his temple thumps and twinges. He opens his mouth a bit adjusting his lower jaw trying to get rid of the tension before it turns into a migraine.

After having been forced to do the bidding of actual Nazis & people with similar setiments, he has no reason to believe that a person who would talk this way about another human being has any chance of recovery from their toxic xenophobe ideology. So he has no qualms about beating the shit out of someone for writing something like this and for throwing it through another person's window. He also wouldn't mind kicking the shit out of the people they knew who let them do such things without consequence. ' _Fuckin' rancid piece of shit..._ ' Jim curses them. He just can not show a person of this ilk any mercy. He prays the cops catch up with the person who wrote the note before he does.

“Ok. Ok, Chantoya, let’s calm down. Take some deep breaths, you’re shaking like a leaf. I can’t tell if this is, you know, some kids going too far, tis the season and all that, Halloween just brings out the worst in some youngsters but what I can tell you if it is, they’re not going to want to keep it going if they see me and if they think they’re going to keep pushing you after that, one of them is going to end up with a boot in the ass. You can be sure I’ll follow up and make sure their parents do something about it.”

Chantoya cuts in saying “Please Jim, no, I don’t want it to be a big deal, I don’t want to make trouble. I just want it to stop, but I don’t want anyone mad at me for getting their child in trouble.”

“I can’t tell if someone means to hurt you and will just worry if you don’t let me help you. I don’t mind, I’ll hang around a little bit if we determine that nothing’s going to happen tonight, I’ll go home, Shane can give me a ride back. If you see or hear anything you call me, no matter what time of day or night it is. If your phone cuts out like that again after I leave, hold up in your room or cellar until you feel safe enough to try and call me. We’ll do it every night until it stops or the cops do something about it.”

“Jim, I can’t ask you to do that. I didn’t want you to drop everything for me.” She says.

“I know. You don’t need to ask.” He says. “I’m your friend and I’m here to help you. I want to do it. I promise we’ll do this every night until you feel completely safe at home and there’s not a single worry you have about being there. It’s your house, goddamn it and I don’t want to let anyone scare you out of it."

Chany sighs looking down at the table but says "Ok."

"How often do people say or do things like this to you here?" Jim asks indicating the note.

"Well, a lot, but it's not always that bad. I mean, it's never a good experience. But most people don't even know they are doing it, they can't tell that they are saying or doing something racist. Like for example, she said something like 'Wow, you're not lazy at all! You're the exact opposite of the bad ones!' It never dawned on her that categorizing all Black folk in terms of good or bad was racist because of how you are speaking of people like they are objects when you talk that way. A huge amount of that kind of thing is small, off hand remarks or insencitive attitudes. But it builds up and can be really hard to live with day in day out." Tears leak form her left eye and she reaches into her cluth for a handkerchief. She dabs at the tears in a manner that is so terrible to see to Jim, it's as if she thinks if she can stop them from falling from her eyes then she's not in pain.

Jim is irrationally angry and at the same time so depressed. Why are people like this? Having grown up in the melting pot society that all of the state of New York is, many of Jim's core beliefs & values remain the same as they were taught to him as a child with schoolmates & friends of different ethnicities. He feels embarassed & enraged to be peers with people who would do racist things knowingly and at same time thinks about the fact that he probably does racist things unknowingly as well. It's been such a long time and on the outside it looks like that kind of stuff has gone away but from the point of veiw of someone experiencing it nothing has changed. White Americans have not accepted the responsiblity they have to educate the next generation of their people about what is wrong nor why it's wrong nor what each person can do to help right it. America has become a place where if racism is not directed towards you, then you don't even know what it is. This entire country was built on the back of her people and others like Native Americans, Chinese Americans & Japanese Americans, they deserve to live free and happily so like every other group of people. Even so Jim can't see how he, a single person in a town of 1200, can make any changes that will have impact and help the situation.

He takes a mental step back from this because his helplessness is just a drop in the bucket. This is her life. Everytime she leaves her house and comes to town, an experience like what she described is possibly waiting for her. Since she was born till the day it changes or she dies, this is what she needs to prepare for if she just wants to go on a picnic or pic up some eggs. As peaceful she is, she has to always be ready to experience injustice.

That moment Jim makes up his mind to never be passive if he can help it. Because it's easy to stand up to bold and obvious bigots but it will be harder and take some learning to help make a difference if he can with the smaller quieter actions of hate going on. He feels if he recognizes racism he can and should take action to make the world better even if it's in the tiniest ways for his friend.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asks thinking maybe Chany can help him understand what to do.

"I..I don't know. I don't think so." She says tossing her bangs out of her face."Maybe if you just keep going how you have been. You haven't made me feel like you only want me because of some fucked up notion you have about Black women or anything, you don't treat me like I'm different from you. You treat me like I'm a real person not a character, which some people tend to do. Just stay the same as you have been."

Nodding to her he rests his right hand over hers and squeezes gently.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Changing gears he continues on, knowing this conversation must happen. “ I’ve been meaning to talk to you about a few things. It’s complicated and may take a few different conversations about the topic to solve any problems that may arise. I’ve been needing to have a sit down together. This gives me even more reason to want to talk out what I’ve been thinking. You’re too important for me not to.”

“We don’t know what our relationship is, right? I think it’s something that needs to be talked about. I think I care about you a lot and I don’t want you to get hurt and I don’t want to do any hurting” Jim says, “Chantoya, I’ve been wondering what we are to each other. I mean, yeah friends, but sometimes I just want to be more to you. When to lay in your arms and get to know you?”

“Ha ha, I don't know are you busy Thursday?" She says with a laugh seeming to want to leave the heavier topic behind them for now."I..I’ve been feeling the same. I think about it and then I wonder if it’s even fair of me to be thinking that. I know what they say to everyone who’s had a spouse die, that it’s okay for you to love again, okay for you to fall in love again. Still, I keep on wondering if he’ll be angry with me. I wonder if someone else should be here for you. I wonder what it would be like in town if people knew we were-” Chantoya says now, feeling melancholy.

“Chany,” Jim says pronouncing the short name sort of like 'Shawny’. “ Fuck what they think. I don’t give a damn what they would be like. If anyone tried to give guff to you because they don’t want us together, they’re about to learn some shit. I’m a stubborn motherfucker, I do exactly what I want to do, when I want to do it. If some people try to push their shit on us they’re gonna need to take a gander at their own lives are before they try to look at us and tell us we can’t do something. As for my position career-wise as long as we don’t have sex in a major intersection we can openly engage, albeit in a very careful way.”

Chantoya says nothing, but thoughtfully bites the last part of her sandwich. She seems reassured by this response, though. She is amused with his nikname for her."Chany?"

After a few bites of his own food Jim says, “Yeah. Listen, I what I want to say is... I am-I -I don’t know how to put this, 'in physical relationships with more than one other person besides you right now?’ I’m not cheating on anyone, I don’t think. It’s not something I usually do. Prior to last summer, I hadn’t had sex since... since... before, before everything that happened to me. I just…have been so weak and… You know I feeling when somebody comes on to you and you actually need somebody, want them and want them to want you-”

Chantoya replies quickly “Yes, I know it well.”

“It’s happened to me a few times lately and I guess I should say you wouldn’t believe even if you won’t believe it, but I am not well socially. I didn't mean for thisto happen. I’m no Cassanova. I haven’t dated literally since I can remember. So when these people open their hearts to me and it just felt right I kinda gave in. God I feel awful now, I’ve been so selfish. Before I knew what I was doing...”

“Are you in love with any of them? Because I have to say I’m growing very fond of you too and don’t know what to do with that. I don’t want to get in the way if you have a shot at, you know, real soulmate love.” Chantoya says being a realist about it even though she feels some kind of confused jealousy.

“I kind of want to be in love, real love, soulmate love, with all of you. Do you think that’s possible? Am I being greedy?” Jim’s brow is furrowed as he tries to suss out what he feels and wants.

Chantoya replies, “I was intoduced to a lot of new social concepts a few years ago and I think love comes in many sizes and flavors and styles. I mean look at the love you can have for your mother and father, love you can have for a project you made with your own hands, the love you can have for that cousin or friend that drives you crazy, the love you can have for your community. I think I can understand what you’re saying and while it makes me, I’ll be honest, a little jealous, I don’t think that’s going to stop me from wanting you. I know I can’t always come first in your heart. I wonder if it’s going to change how often we two can be together, will we have to set up schedules or share this somehow, does someone get you on weekends and someone else get you every Wednesday? I think I've called shotgun on Thursdays... How do we to be sure we have time for us at all, I can’t say. I’m a little curious, are we all women?” Chantoya doesn’t think she’d be angry at them, but it would make Jim look like a cmplete skirt chaser to an oursider.

Jim laughs nervously, “The other thing, I wanted to talk about -God this is going to ruin everything, I just know you’re not going to be okay with this- Chany, I like people of my own gender. And I know what people think about priests and no, that's not it it. I like men, adult men. Actually, I think I can fall for any gender you can find. I’ve been with people that look very very female and have very very male body parts. I’ve been with people that look exactly like me in all but the genitalia department. I’m pretty sure I’m not gay, I wasn’t acting when I did the things I did with you. I enjoy a woman’s body maybe even more than a typical guy. I’ve been with other people that are just so beautiful & strong I just want them to hold me while they be the big spoon. I’ve known a person that has both female & male aspects and I loved every inch of them. I’ve even been with a person that had a female top half and male bottom half, yet with their looks you would never be able to tell what they had going on under their skirt.

One of the people I’m seeing right now, it’s kind of like that. I guess he lives life as male but is something different. The other person is a male.”

“I’m a little confused then as to how we ended up- Oh but I’m so curious! Who are they, Jim? I have no idea why I want to know... I guess I’m... excited for you? Is it weird that I feel like I’m talking to any of my girlfriends from college about their boyfriends? Wait, is it still a 'boyfriend’ when you’re both... guys?” Chantoya says. Jim had not predicted this friendly gossip atmosphere being generated by this discussion.

“I will be completely honest with you. I’m…in a thing? Well, I'll not gloss over it, I’m having sex with Caleb Morrison and Shane Devereux. Well, sex with Shane. Caleb and I have a more emotional relationship even though we...uh...” He thinks over what to say since he doesn’t want to go into a whole explanation of everything in that relationship. “... he used his mouth and I did some on top of the clothes stuff with him...” Jim says praying for the best but getting ready for the worst.

Chantoya lets out a tinkling bright giggle. “Well, that was unexpected. I can’t say I dislike thinking about you and Shane together. Isn’t that strange? I mean, god all those muscles..." Here she perks up as if shiver has gone up her spine, Jim assumes because a pulse of erotic tension just melted down both of her legs, "I’m more curious than ever now!! Are you the same as with them as you are with me?” She’s seen both the younger and larger man around town and is already having images of what Jim does with them slipping into her thoughts. She can very much see Jim being the one in the chair being teased with pudding by Shane as well as him screwing Caleb as hard as he did her on the very table she and Jim are having lunch at. She involuntarily squeezes her thighs together, trying to close her lips on the subject in reaction to the images and instead putting a mild pressure on her vulva and clitoris, getting a bit more turned on by it.

“You know, Shane said something about that. He thinks we each make different combinations when I’m with you or him or Caleb or alone. I think it’s true." Jim says. "I feel different when I spend time with each of you, all of you make me a better person in different ways. Which is why I wanted to talk about this, I feel like I’m doing nothing of the sort for each of you, like I’m being self-centered.

With you, I think we can be almost a typical item. I can take you out to dinner, we can have that butterflies-in-the-stomach, boy meets girl kind of romance. And then I think about other things that I want that aren’t so typical...” Jim’s mind turns to a fantasy he’s been having over the last few weeks. In it she calls him a pig and tells him he’s a nasty rutting animal who needs to be trained before he can be fit to service her. The image he gets with these words changes, this time he is tied to a bed face up & spread eagle, blindfolded with Chantoya in nothing but red lipstick and high heels sitting on his face as she pours hot wax from a red candle on to his erect penis. A shiver of erotic delight goes from his head to his crotch and he feels hard fast pulsing there for a few seconds.

“With Shane, I have to say, there is a sexual equality to our relationship. People think amongst gay people one of them is the woman, one of them is the man. They don’t understand how to see a romantic relationship without the traditional man and woman frame. They don’t know the point of being gay and engaging with gayness is being two men doing the things the way men do to other men.

With Caleb it’s less physical, it’s very mental… He’s such a sweet person. When I’m with him he just makes me feel like I can be too. And I’ve been needing that, tenderness & affection. It took me a while to admit it. Also, he's a little like me so we can bond on that level too.”

Nodding her head Chantoya says, “I can see how we effect you differently. I don’t think I mind so much knowing this. I mean I’m not going to have Shane’s body anytime soon, baby, and what Caleb does to you it sounds like it’s very healing for you and I’m alright with that. I think I’m all right with all of this. I think I’m alright with us going to a movie and eating popcorn. I might be alright with pretty much anything you want to do. So may I ask how this all started?”

“Well..." Jim begins. A little piece of his mind latches on what she said about doing anything with him. "I’ve been having problems with intimacy. I’m one of those people who love immediately yet I find myself alone and I’m trying to move forward but I just can’t. I’m afraid of who I once was, afraid of doing things I can’t take back. Until the other day I’ve been living a life of penance. I uh, wasn’t getting much in the way of this kind of love. It’s one of the only good things I can still remember. I’m sure you recognized that Shane bears a great resemblance to Steve Rogers? In the history books and biographies they have us down as 'the best of friends’ until HYDRA. I don’t remember so much about it now. ”

“I never knew. Is it hard seeing someone like that, who reminds you of the past?”

“You know what? It’s not. See, I can’t remember but I think Steve and I were more than friends. I have a feeling we had something that only happens once in a lifetime. Even though Shane could be a doppelganger for him I can’t remember what we may have had or not, so he’s just a breath of fresh air for me. If he were Steve I’d feel horrible for not remembering & not being who I was. He’s not though, so I’ve been having some good times getting to know him. The sex is...it also used to be hard to navigate as well.”

“How so?” She asks.

“Well, for one I’ve had problems before, trying to judge how much of a good thing is too much when it comes to sex. I’ve never cheated on anyone. As a matter of fact, as far as I know I haven’t dated or had sex possibly since 1945. What I had problems with was touching myself.”

When Chantoya says nothing yet is stifling a funny look in respect to him. Father Jim continues. “It was getting like I couldn’t do anything if I didn’t do that first. When I was stressed, I got off, when I was unable to sleep, I got off, if I was feeling depressed, I got off, If I’d done good I’d want to reward myself so I got off. I was starting to think soon I wouldn’t do anything besides sit in my room in at the boarding house and play with my schlong.”

“I think that’s what it’s for, Jim.”

Jim shrugs, “I guess I was feeling guilty. I always feel like I don’t deserve anything good. Having an orgasm was like stealing to me. The day I came to help you out, I felt we had a chemistry. So I took a chance and I’m glad I did. I had a lot of fun. Tell you a little secret, I couldn’t get you outta my head the next day. But I also felt awful. Like I shouldn’t be allowed to recieve something so good as a person like you in my life.

The other thing was I couldn’t tell if this was infidelity. I care for the three of you and don’t want any of you hurt because of me.”

“And how did you & Caleb..?” She begins.

“Ah, I... well, one day he kind of caught me off guard. I had no idea he had feelings for me, though i’ll be honest I’ve had some attraction to him I’ve been ignoring since I felt he was too young, he's older than he looks. He came to visit me here and told me he loved me. I tried to tell him it was just a crush and that there was someone healthier for him out there, but even an idiot like me could tell he didn’t want anyone else. And no pressure, but he’s a virgin and has a medical condition which makes sex for us...probably unattainable.”

“I was aware of his condition but I thought everyone his age was having sex. I guess I wasn’t aware the extent his condition changes his life.” Chantoya says now feeling more understanding why the sex with her was such a defining act in their relationship.

“It’s really not a bad thing...we have these long quiet intense moments that I think about for days after. I have a similar reaction to the long loud intense moments I have with you. And speaking of...

There’s something else I wanted to ask you. I don’t know how this usually works with other folks. I been having this feeling about us, like we could be something different together than I could with any other woman. I don’t want to say too much, I can’t tell if it’s crass or abnormal to want the things I want...” Jim hesitates even though he’s the one who brought the topic up.

“Is it about what we did that night?” Chantoya says her face finally unburdened by her problems as she smirks a little.

“Kind of...” Jim mutters.

“Well, it was weird... but it was fun, too. I was hoping you have more little tricks like that up your sleeve.” She says in a sulrty tone.

“I only know a little more about that end of things, but what I want, is for you to teach me some new tricks.” Jim says pushing his plate on top of Chantoya’s empty one picking them both up and leaning his chair back to slide them into the sink.

As he does this Chantoya says “Oh really?” then takes their cups over and begins rinsing the dirty dishes.

“What is up with people coming over to wash my dishes? Last Caleb was here, he did the exact same thing.” Jim says tilting the chair back further on it’s legs until his head is bumping the edge of the counter. He looks up at Chantoya and pushes up his glasses onto his hair.

“It’s because we have good manners, Jim. Friends don’t come over to dirty up your place. At least not before they are asked to make themselves at home.” She says looking down into his eyes.

When finished she dries her hands on the dish towel hanging in front of the lower cupboard under the sink. Jim tips his chair back down and pushes it out making room between the table and himself. With a very smooth movement as Chantoya turns around, he leans toward her grips her by the right side of her waist and pulls. She spins on the toes of her heels and when she’s facing him he takes her right hand with his left, pulling her torso across his lap, leaving her legs and feet in a position that looks as if they’d been doing the tango.

He kisses her then, a deep long kiss that tastes of cookies. She is startled at first then as Jim caresses the top of her head tracing dark curls of her hair with his right fingertips, her eyes slip closed. When she moans into the kiss, he inhales sharply not expecting to be so aroused by the sound. Then he quickly ends the kiss and pulling her up with his right arm around her waist, spins her the other direction until she’s back on her feet standing beside his chair again, with her eyes still closed gasping and a hand raising to her lips.

When she opens them and looks down at Jim again, He pats his thighs, beaconing her to sit there. Chany hikes up the A-line skirt of her dress and turns around to face Jim. Delicately lifting one leg she straddles Jim’s lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and slides down onto his lap. She can feel his large hard cock pressing up against her, almost directly on the clit.

“This right here is what I want. For you to be on top, in more ways than one, but this is a start.” Jim says looking her face up and down taking in the swell of her lips and flick of her lashes around her dark almond eyes.

“Is it? And what would you have me do now that I’m up here?” Chantoya asks.

'Whatever you want. Whatever the fuck you want to do. I’m yours.’ He wants to say.

“I think I’m too shy to say.” Jim grasps her thighs in each hand pulling her hips in toward his pelvis more. As he does so his face goes red and his pupils expand.

“You?! Shy?!” She says with an incredulous laugh.

“Well, yeah.” Jim explains, “I’m mostly a shy recluse who doesn’t know how to be with other people and who also happens to be desperately perverted. But I was also once a soldier, so if you gave some orders, ma'am...”

“Oh? I see. Then I order you, Jim: tell me exactly what you want.” Chany says lightly haughty tone.

Quite quickly a part of him rarely seen by others takes over. “I want you to use me. Make me a sex toy for your pleasure. Torture me with cruel sexy games, challenge me with any task you see fit, and punish me if I fail you. I asked you to sit on my lap hoping you’d take advantage of me, to your enjoyment of course, Ms. Fanchon.” Without knowing he’s done it Jim has tucked his arms behind the chair and is holding his right wrist tight with his left.

“Oh, really? Sounds rather… sneaky of you, Sergent Barnes.” She says thrusting her hips forward while saying the word 'sneaky.

“Uuuuhn...” He sighs in a deep voice. He can feel the warmth of her now and felt a jolt of thrill when she pressed her hips forward. “I suppose so. I’ve been breaking rules Ms. Fanchon, please do with me as you wish.”

“Fine, I’ll do as you asked me, I’ll 'use’ you. You will remain hard and will not cum even if I do unless I tell you to. Do you understand?” Chantoya says. Her own voice has changed from the lust. It’s not higher or deeper, it just seems to have a more lyrical quality in her pronunciation.

“Yes, ma'am.” Jim says unable to hide his excitement.

“Right. Then follow me.”


	3. Chapter 3

She stands up and leads him to the living room.  
She guides him to the sofa and indicates he should sit. Once he has sat, she says “Move to the center please.”

Once he has moved there, she climbs into his lap once again. She brushes a curl behind her ear and braces her torso up by gripping the couch behind him with a hand to each side of his head.

“Are you ready?” she asks.

“God, yes. Take me, Ms. Fanchon.” is his only answer.

Chany begins slowly and playfully, rocking her hips forward and back, feeling his hard cock pressing upward into her crotch, putting firm pressure on her clitoris. She watches his face as he tries to devour her with his eyes. When he starts to try and slide a hand up her thigh she says, “Uht uhn, you keep those hands pinned to the cushions to either side of you.”

“Yes, your wish is my command.” He hangs on her every word. His eyes seem to focus on her and nothing else, it’s as if she’s put a spell on him.

She herself is beginning to focus on only him as well. The lap ride is starting to feel more gratifying. “Oh, Christ, Jim you’re already so hard… do I turn you on that much, just one kiss and you’re instantly ready? Uuhn, you’re the perfect size, wide enough and long enough to be felt in ever position, hah..!  _Haaahn_  uuummph!!” Chantoya begins to moan.

This, in turn, drives Jim all the more. He begins to moan as well. “Uhn huh, I can’t stop, you just have a way about you that I’m no match for… yeah, just like that, babe... just use me however you need me...” He pants to her. His eyes roam all over her face drinking the expression of pleasure there.

She picks up more speed and leans forward a bit more to kiss him. The kiss sparks even higher arousal in both of them. He sucks at her lips and tongue, they alternate, one of them massaging the tongue of the other with their own. Chany breaks away from the kiss gasping, “Aah, ha! I take it back, you can put your hands where ever you got to!”

With that Jim begins rubbing his hands up and down her sheer brown stockings, squeezing her thighs in each of his hands, pushing up the hem of her dress and slip. The fabric creates a pleasant friction which feels almost like vibrations numbing his palms. She feels this as well on each side of her lap, the message bringing her more pleasure. He holds her hips with his hands up under her dress feeling her muscles working, her rounded upper thighs compressing under his fingers a bit as she thrusts.

His hands drift upward now on top of her dress one goes around her moving waist and the left up to her breasts. He gives it a soft massage questing for her nipple through her dress and undergarments. When he finds it he begins rolling the small soft nub between his thumb and side of his forefinger, as he does she moans and sighs louder. The nipple stiffens at the stimulation, growing larger in his fingers. He leans forward and nips at it with his teeth through the fabric, wrapping his lips around it and sucking through the bodice of the dress.

“Mmmph!!” Gasps Chany, the intensity of the sensation hitting her hard and sharp even through all the fabric.

Encouraged, he slips his right hand back down her leg and up her skirt awkwardly trying to put his hand down far enough to touch her labia and clit. Realizing what he’s trying to do, Chantoya scoots back on her knees to the edge of the couch so she can stand up to try and reposition. As soon as he can Father Jim pulls her back down onto his lap, this time her back to him. He slides his hands under her thighs and spreads her legs wide getting her legs on the outside of his own. In this position, he puts his right hand down the front of her stockings using his fingertips to search out her clit. When his middle finger plunges into wetness, it shocking how much more aroused it gets him. He involuntarily arches his back and presses his cock into the small of her back. Sliding a finger up and down over her clit, feeling her entire inner cleft full of feminine fluid, he whispers “Oooh, fuck, you’re so wet! I love it so much, I’m so glad to make you feel like this!”

As he begins to slowly massage circles on the tip of her clit with one finger, Chantoya places her hand on top of his through her dress and stockings to feel his hand moving as he fingers her, something she has no idea why she does, but enjoys none the less. “Huuh, uhn huh, uuuhn!!” She’s sighing in his lap.

“Am I doing good? Is this how you need it?” Father Jim murmurs into her left ear before licking the small space behind her ear from the lobe straight up. She writhes around on his lap inadvertently rubbing his dick with the small of her back & top of her buttocks.

“Uuunph, yeah… your doing so gooood, baby, but I think I need more. I want your cock, Jim. Ooh -FUCK!- give it to me!” Chantoya says.

“Yes,  _Ma'am_!” full of enthusiasm Jim growls in her ear.

He wraps his left arm around her waist and takes the initiative to change their position on the couch. He rolls to the left and onto one knee, as he does he gets his right foot planted on the floor beside the couch for leverage. At the same time, he pushes Chantoya before him so she is kneeling on the cushion she lands on.

Simultaneously they crawl forwards a bit so she can brace her upper torso by placing both hands on the arm of the couch and locking her elbows so she can sit up.

Jim then uses both hands to first lift her skirt up over her hips then pull down her stockings and silk underwear around her soft thick thighs. Next, he quickly undoes his belt and opens the fly of his pants. “Aaagh,  _fuck_..!” He moans freeing his engorged member from his underwear then pants. Father Jim leans forward putting his left arm between her waist and back cushion of the couch so he can rest it under her on the cushion she is kneeling on. It takes a minute to figure out the angles, with her being shorter they find if she arches her back it becomes easier for him to enter her from the back.

He puts his hand between her legs feeling for her vagina to insert himself easier. Jim can not resist, he lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks the flavor of her from them as the glans of his dick is enveloped by her. It sends a flash of white hot bliss through his body from head to toe. When Jim presses his hips forward, he stretches her walls with his hard thick penis and he begins to slowly push in as far as he can go and just as slow he pulls almost entirely out again.

“ _Uuuh_! Yes!” moans Chantoya.“Keep going!!”

Her cunt is hot and sleek around his cock. He keeps the pace of his thrust maddeningly slow, relishing every sensation, each an extraordinary gift to his mind. Father Jim feels quite undeserving of it and is determined to have earned the delicacy of that is the female body.

Her skin is soft and fragrant beneath the silk slip under her chiffon dress. Chantoya’s curled hair is shiny and flouncing around her head and over her shoulder. He takes in all the sight of her, admiring her shape as he watches as the curve of her ass bounce and jiggle against his hips each time he fills her pussy. Each time he pulls out he sees his dick covered in the glistening wet of her and below still the bottoms of her up turned high heels and back of her shapely calves.

Chantoya turns to the right and looks over her shoulder at Jim. She takes in his hair which has fallen into his turquoise eyes while he stares into her own and his face which has become elated with lust. His body even covered by clothing is fantastically large in all the right ways. Wide shoulders, well toned arms because even the metal one has been made to look like it has strong muscles, he has a little bit of extra in the middle, not enough to call fat just enough to call him solid and loving demeanor. He's quiet and reserved much of the time but somehow is a hunk and doesn't seem to know it. As she watches, he lifts his right hand and licks the pads of his fingers keeping them together side by side, not with the tip of his tongue but with the length of it as she wonders what he means to do, but is turned on by the sight of his tongue being put to use.

"God, you're gorgeous..." They both say to each other simutaniously. She in a lusty moan, he in a whisper dripping with hunger. He looks frankly a bit confused by the commpliment as he was not prepared to recieve one and even mutters "Huhn?" as he continues to do what he was starting to do.

Wondering if he didn't hear Chantoya exlplains, "It's just you're the type of person who has problems with confidence, but you shouldn't. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you!"

He leans in closer over her readjusting his left hand on the back of the couch beside her. Then placing his hand around her waist so his arm is wrapped around her right hip, he slips it between her legs, between her labia and begins rubbing short circular arcs over her clitoris. The new input is felt immediately and intensely by Chany. Spurred on by her reaction he works faster using his many years of physical training to keep his hips and hand working in perfect time with each other.

Jim begins to think out loud while fucking Chantoya unable to stem the flow of ideas and desires. Something about opening up to physical intimacy opens his heart, making him unconciously & honestly feel everything.

“Is my cock good to you Ms. Fanchon? Can you feel how much I want to please you? I need this & you so bad...

Won’t you tell me how to be good for you? Let me fill you up with my cock, let me eat you all night, whatever you want, whenever you want. Tie me to your bed and ride my face till one of us passes out, I’m at your disposal. 'Cause I’m  _scum_ , I’m  _nothing_ , I’m mongrel from the gutter but I’ll do for you.... anything, everything.

Let me be yours and I’ll give you everything I am... I won’t waste your time, I’ll earn every drop of you... anything, anything at all as long as it’s from you!”

Even though for the nonce, Chany’s own mind is focused intently on the ever-deepening bliss Jim is creating in her and for her, she hears these declarations of submission and finds herself startled and aroused by the proposition. In a spark of creativity and a spirit of playfulness she replies in a voice a lot more confident than she feels, “That’s nice and all, but put up or shut up! Fuck me like you fucking mean it, you animal!! I want it faster, you hear me, and don’t you dare stop until I cum!!” Which leaves her slightly embarrassed and largely astonished.

Chantoya and Eddie’s marriage had all the hallmarks of the American dream which included a subservient wife and a dutiful husband. It was just how things are done in the south, the wife keeps the house to perfection and the husband wears the pants earning an income. The only things less than stellar was the fact that they so only had sex when it was absolutely necessary and it was only on Eddie’s terms. Many a night Chantoya went to bed to please him, after which he promptly fell asleep with no inkling that she needed satisfying as well.

Add to this the shame she felt of being abandoned after such intimacy the wanting more of such a 'dirty thing', a notion she got late one night from overhearing a friend of her fathers in the backyard. One night as the shared beers and a game of poker he could be heard saying a bit muffled, “In every woman, under all the finishing and God-fearing, is a whore.” So she’d lay in bed struggling with herself until she got up and went to the bathroom to try and relieve the blaze inside her which she couldn’t always do no matter how long she kept at touching herself.

A lot of what she knew about sexuality and the single female was down to her friend Hattie. Whom she could hardly wait to share these new developments with. She didn’t know if she could really be the sort of person Jim thought she could, but it sounded like finding out would be worth it. Already the idea of taking charge, finally and for once over her own sex life, was incredibly attractive and alluring.

Her words elicit an even more potent arousal in Jim, inspiring him to greater heights of urgency with it’s raw sharper energy. “Yes,  _Ma'am_!” He cries before redoubling his effort, producing a speed and ferocity unheard of by Chany as of yet. Father Jim sits up on the couch relocating his right hand to her right hip and his left to hers. Gripping her pelvis with his fingers tucked in the fold of skin at the top of each of her thighs, he rides her rocking back and forward at the hips, plunging his dick into her vagina over and over.

Chantoya usually only mildly vocal mid-coitus, is now quite loud in the little parlor. Her voice comes out in an almost comic repeated squeal of which the humor goes unnoticed by both Chany & Jim. She stares at Jim over her shoulder completely flabbergasted by his current display. She has never had an experience with sex of this caliber and frankly didn’t think his enhancements made much difference when it came to the act. Feeling a stream of her own ejaculate lubricating of her vaginal opening, enabling him to continue at such a pace, she can see a glimpse of a world she never knew was there. It a place where her needs will always be first, she will never walk away with dissatisfaction lingering unless she chooses to.

Jim rarely does things that bring attention to his fantastic and dangerous abilities so therfore can fight down his misgivings about using them to please his partners. He quite literally could keep going at this furious pace he has set as long as he needs to. His threshold for exertion lies far beyond the boundary of another man with his physique or his physical age and his body is far more durable. The only thing that could stop him is the fact that his penis and own brain’s chemical processing also work at peak function which means he will eventually orgasm. He could feasibly begin again, working up to top speed again until completion repeatedly. As long as he can stay hydrated and has eaten his metabolism will burn energy expended during such a taxing activity until he needs to sleep next. As he begins quickly approaching his own termination point, he whimpers in his ache and wanting. “I’m gonna cum! OOOH!!  _HUUUHN_ , FUUUCK!!”

“NO!” She cries out in a stutter from his movement against her, “You’d better not!! I need just a little more, don’t stooop!! I’m so close just keep going, keep going, KEEP GOING - _AAAGH_!!”

“I’m trynin’ Chany, tryin’ to-! For you! - **FUCK**!!-for you, only for you… I’m trying t-UUUNGH!!” He babbles, fighting his body’s impulse with no idea moment to moment whether he can obey the command she’s given to make her cum before himself. He powers forward breathing through it like he would breathe through the pain of being shot or breaking a limb.

“Yeah, yeah yeah,  _uhn uhn uuuuhn_ -OH THAT’S IT! JIM OOOH UUUUUMPH!!!"Chantoya nearly shrieks as her orgasm wells up around her then sweeps her consciousness forward to a place very close to faintness. Her eyes slip close and neurons fire sending scores of active pulses through her pleasure center. What brings her back to the here and now before she can faint is Jim’s plaintive sobbing.

"Please please pleeease, Ma'am, cum! May I -UUUUGHN!- _cum, please let me cuuum_ , Ma'am! -OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OOOOH!!-  _cum cum cum, pleeease, oh, please_ -” he’s begging as he is just starting to lose the sense of words, his mind drowned in the thundering of his heart in his ears, the collecting electric energy pound down the length of his throbbing cock.

“Yea-yes, you can cum now…” says Chantoya already becoming aroused by his continued thrusting.

The last shred of Jim’s good sense takes the back seat and pulling himself out of Chantoya he aims his cock at her vulva, wanting her to feel the hot serum spurting out of him onto her swelled sensitive lower lips and know what it means thinking dazedly,  _'I didn’t ask, can’t cum inside because I didn’t ask, only if she wants me to…'_ Grunting, moaning and sighing with relief of the orgasm.

Chantoya feels his stringy stream of semen splashing against her and takes a different meaning from it. Something about the manner of his soft touch sliding down her inner labia as he removes his penis from her or the beautific content sighing behind her coming from him translates in her mind  _'He’s like a cat who brings gifts of birds and mice…'_  it is a tribute, an offering and this turns her on all the more. She knows if he were ready to go again that soon she would be instantly ready for more. She knows she’ll be thinking about this for days.

Jim slides his dick back into his fly and sits down on the cushion he’s kneeling on. Chantoya holding up her skirt and the hem of her slip looks down inspecting her underwear and stockings as she turns further to her right. She sits back daintily swinging her feet out to the side and off the couch. With her legs up she removes both of her shoes and takes off her soaked silk briefs and nylons. Jim watches blushing like a schoolboy about the state he’s left her hosiery and underwear in. “Sorry...” he mutters.

When she is done dropping them onto her shoes beside the couch, Jim holds a hand out to her. She takes his hand and he slowly gently pulls her in to lie on top of him as he lays back on the couch. He wraps both arms around her hugging as she lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes like this they both grow extremely drowsy. Very quietly Chantoya says, “I haven’t been held like this for a long time. Thank you. Jim.”

“I haven’t either. Thank You, Chany.” Jim reveals. In his current memories, he can’t remember anyone ever laying with him like this.

“Everything about you is so...every little thing..."She says seemingly thinking aloud.

"Hmm?” Questions Jim.

“He...my husband that is, Eddie, was kind and I could tell he loved me, but he wasn’t like you. He only said so a few times and we almost never snuggled like this. I...I love it, how affectionate you are. Never stop okay?” It was her turn to have a plaintive tone.

“I couldn’t if I tried. This is it, I am literally a big softie. When I like someone or something I can’t help it, I just can’t stop being grateful for the things that make me happy.”

“Good. I think that’s exactly what I need... About the stuff you & I talked about today…I’m going to read some books to learn more about ta- ta-” here she yawns, “taking charge as a female and I’ll let you know what I find, I’ve got to say you’ve completely sold me on the concept. In the meantime, I think…maybe all of us should meet under one roof sometime. Since my place is the biggest ask your…uhm…other friends if they’d like to have a get-together, everyone can bring something for a meal and we can all just touch base. Do you think you’d like that?”

“Yes, Ma'am. I think both those things are a great idea. I don’t have too much experience with this kind of thing, so I’m very glad you are so adept at taking the reigns a little outside the bedroom. Livingroom. You know what I’m trying to say.” Father Jim answers back.

“Oh, quit on it, I’m not a school teacher! 'Ma'am’ he says… if we are still in that state of mind, you are going to take my underwear and stockings to the bathroom, lather them with soap and wash them! You got them so dirty!”

“I couldn’t help it! They were collateral damage. Will you consider not wearing panties next time we see each other?"Jim asks playfully.

"Jim! And you tried to tell me you are shy?! I have never heard the likes of such naughty talk in my life as when I’m with you!”


End file.
